


The Alpha King

by temptresslove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriages, Duke!HarryPotter, Fluff, King!TomRiddle, M/M, Omega Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, betrothal, excuse me????, harry will raise hell before he allows that to happen, the alpha king and a malfoy heir???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: And Harry had seen the way Tom looked at him when he was crowned, dark blue eyes already claiming him from his throne. And Harry was scared at how even from a distance, his neck had bared itself to the alpha’s gaze, his legs weakening and almost spreading. In public.





	The Alpha King

Harry had been away from the central kingdom for two years now. 

He was at the kingdom’s outskirts, providing help to those who needed it. This part of the kingdom has often been overlooked, mostly because there was still unrest in the alpha king's rule because of the lack of a royal succession. The king had only been crowned two years ago… exactly when Harry ran away to give aid to the unfortunate.

And no matter what anyone else believed, Harry really did run away to help the people.

He ran away to do work that everyone else was too much of a noble to do.

He did _not_ run away from his duties.

He did _not_ run away from his betrothal.

And he most especially did _not_ run away from his betrothed.

And he definitely was not ordering the horses to be ready as soon as possible because news of the omega Malfoy heir catching the eye of the alpha king caught up with him.

He simply must return to oversee his estate and his people, and to report to the king.

So Harry rode for a week straight, barely letting the horses eat and rest, to reach the palace in the soonest time he could.

The herbs he put on his scent gland had been taught to him by the healers in the outskirts. They had given him some medicine to cover up his omega smell, but he had also discovered some plants that would intensify the omega scent. They used to it lure alphas.

Harry, of course, put on the herb that would announce to the whole palace that he had returned. He had been covering up his scent for too long, and it would be good to remind the court that he was the highest ranking omega in the court, even if they had probably already forgotten about him.

He had also put on his white robes, the king’s favorite colors on him, with green trimmings to pay respects to king’s house colors, and to of course, to bring out his green vibrant eyes.

He decided to come to the palace’s customary dinner, not because everyone of importance would be there, and not because the Malfoy heir would be there, but because his bath would only be finished by then.

Harry really liked his baths.

* * *

Harry was late. 

Everyone was probably already seated at the long table, finishing up their appetizers and he was still making his way slowly to the dining hall.

He ran his fingers through his robes making sure everything was in place, before telling the royal guards to announce his presence. They had looked at him for a few seconds before widening their eyes in recognition.

“Your grace,” they bowed. “It has been so long.”

He smiled politely at them as they banged their sticks twice. Everyone stopped eating at once. It was impertinent to arrive late at any meal. The king did not like lack of punctuality and demanded it from all his subjects. But Harry did not care one bit.

“His grace, Harry Potter, son of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter, Lord of the Potter estates, Duke to the Potter dukedom, Protector of the Gryffindor lands, Bethro–er,” the guard swallowed. “The Duke of England.”

Harry smirked at the surprised gasp of Lucius Malfoy. Serves him right for thinking his omega son could replace Harry. He made his way to the seat reserved to him as duke, trying not to roll his eyes as he passed Draco who he could smell the moment he entered, nodding lightly to his uncle occupying the Black Marquis seat, left of the Potter’s, and purposefully avoiding the eyes of the King, who Harry knew without looking, did not hold any surprise in his face at all.

Upon reaching his seat directly beside the King’s, he knelt in an act of submission and greeting, keeping his face bowed and his neck slightly bared before speaking softly. He did it to show respect to the king, not bare his scent more than it already was.

“Your Excellency,” he said reaching for the king’s robes, kissing it lightly. “ _My_ King, I have returned.” He slowly lifted his head up, careful to keep his face almost bashful, knowing that in this position his head was situated directly at the king’s crotch. He let the gleam of excitement leave his eyes before raising them to meet the king’s.

The king was angry.

From his normally dark blue eyes, red bled through, and Harry thought the alpha might force him to adopt a more submissive pose.

“Lord Potter,” the king said coldly. “I did not think you would find it in your interests to come back to our _boring_ court.”

The other courtiers laughed nervously, not entirely sure if the king was serious or jesting.

“My king,” Harry bowed again, unable to stop the smirk that formed in his lips. “You know I find no greater joy than being in your presence.”

There was silence across the hall. And it did not skip Harry’s attention that the king had not asked him to rise yet. He was deliberately punishing Harry, albeit in the most subtle way. It was okay, though. Harry had expected the king to be rightfully angry and almost violent. Harry _had_ disappeared without warning two years ago without permission leaving all his duties behind.

The king had always been unforgiving of subjects who did not know how to behave under his rule, and although he had always been lenient with Harry, Harry knew that the king’s favoritism did not—

“Walk with me.”

Harry snapped his head up in surprise. “My king?” He asked in confusion.

The king’s eyes were back to their dark blue tint, and his face had returned to its normal unreadable state. “Walk with your king to the gardens, child.”

“But your meal—“

“Can wait.” He looked at his courtiers and stood up, all of them hurrying to stand as well. “Lord Potter and I will take a walk in the gardens. Eat and do not wait up for us.”

Harry was dragged to the gardens with barely a word, his arm burning in pain by the way the king was holding him.

“My King, my arm, I—“ The king led them to the center of the garden, carefully hidden from onlookers, and any sound they made muffled by the thick plants that surrounded them. He was roughly pushed against a tall hedge, the branches like needles on his back, making him yelp in pain.

“Why are you here?” The king demanded, his eyes staring right through Harry’s.

Harry blinked innocently before a sly smile formed at his lips. “My King, you must know that I missed y—“

“You know as well as I that I do not like being lied to,” he growled.

Harry’s eyes widened. “And you think _I_ like being lied to?” The words escaped his mouth before he could think about it. “I am your _betrothed_! It has been this way even before I presented, and you besmirch my bloodline and my right—“

“You ran away, _Lord Potter_ ,” Harry did not like the way the alpha called him by his title. It was… cold. “You neglected your duties as a lord, and as my future cons—“

“So I rebelled a little, Merlin knows, you would have filled me up as soon as I was of legal age! I have dreams and—“

“And the kingdom needs its heirs!” The king growled harshly. “You forget our duty, Harry. Our duty to our people, the kingdom. You cannot be selfish.”

It did not escape the omega’s attention that Tom called him by his name in his anger, and now wasn't really the time to feel so stupidly happy about it but, “I told you I only needed a few years—“

“There is no one in line for the throne—“

“So you choose that pasty Malfoy heir instead? Really, Tom? Draco? _Draco?_ You really think that spoiled sickly blonde will be able to carry your litter to full term?”

“He is the heir of the Malfoy family—“

“And I am the Potter lord! I have a dukedom and am second only to you in power. What are they anyway? A _Marquis_?” Harry scoffed. “I have the purest and oldest bloodline in history, there is no other blood as good as mine—“

“The Malfoy family has always been pure, not one commoner has married into their family.”

“You are a _halfblood_.”

“So are you,” the king reminded him ruthlessly.

Harry took a deep breath. “I will declare _war_ ,” he threatened. It was treason to be even saying it, but Harry was too angry to care. “The Blacks will back me up, and the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Lovegoods, they will all rally under my name, against _you_ if needed be—“

_“You dare threaten your king?”_

“You dare threaten a duke who has as much claim as you to the throne?” Harry said spitefully.

“You broke the contract,“ The Alpha King said coldly.

“Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Harry snapped. “The wedding preparations will start right away. You are _my_ alpha, and I will rip apart anyone who tries to take you away from me!” Harry’s fangs bared themselves in his anger without him realizing it.

The alpha king looked at him for a long time, before his blue eyes turned red again. Harry smelled the alpha’s _smugness_ in the air. “I see,” the King said looking thoroughly amused.

Harry scowled. “See _what_?”

Tom smirked. “My omega is jealous.”

The very words irritated him, knowing without the rituals anyone could take Tom away from him. “I am _not_ your omega,” he seethed.

“And yet you casually call your king your alpha?”

Harry at least had the decency to blush. “I am not _yet_ your omega until we have undergone the wedding and the ceremonial bonding.”

That seemed to shut the alpha up, Harry thought smugly. Tom was silent. Harry noticed that the king’s eyes flickered from the omega’s scent gland to his stomach. 

Then the alpha looked at him straight in the eye, his red eyes darkening. _“I will knot you again and again,”_ he promised darkly.

Slick gathered between Harry’s thighs.

Harry forgot just what Tom’s voice could do to him. Harry forgot how easy it was for Tom make Harry’s body do _things_.

It was exactly why he had run away those years ago. Although it was Tom, and Harry knew he could trust Tom, Harry knew he couldn’t trust himself around him. 

If the omega pleaded and asked, Tom would have undoubtedly given him the time he needed to see to the kingdom’s less fortunate. He would have respected Harry’s wishes despite the danger it would put Tom’s rule in.

But when Tom said things like that, and when he was so dangerously close to Harry… he knew he’d be begging for something else entirely. And Tom would give it to him without question.

He never really planned to run away but Tom had become king so suddenly that Harry panicked.

The alpha had after all only succeeded because his father suddenly died right when he turned twenty. He was the only heir in line and Tom needed to secure the succession. Harry had glowed with pride knowing that his betrothed was the king, and it was only later that he realized what it meant for him. He was to be queen consort. He was going to provide heirs for his alpha, for the kingdom. 

He honestly did not mind and would give anything to secure Tom’s claim on the throne... but he could not do it in exchange for his dreams. Not yet, at least. He needed time. He needed to see the kingdom, to know more, to grow, to be the best queen not only because he could provide heirs but because he cared for his people genuinely.

And Harry had only lately realized that providing heirs was a service to the people too. The general unrest in the lands with some old bloods clamoring for a claim at Tom’s throne who called him unrightful, impure _, halfblood_. 

His Riddle bloodline, older even than Harry’s or the Malfoy’s, had only been recently besmirched when his father had taken a commoner, the late queen consort Merope Gaunt, to be his wife. It was a scandal and coups had been planned left and right. 

Tom was born and everyone questioned his claim on the throne. There were obviously better candidates, better families, purer families. And it was then that Tom’s father made plans with Harry’s father who had also taken a common woman, his mother Lily. James was the only one to truly sympathize with the late king’s situation.

They would offer up any of their omega children to the Riddle family to secure England’s future, and to strengthen Tom’s claim on the throne. In the end, James and Lily had died in an accident, leaving only one child—Harry. And everyone had thought he would present as an alpha, feisty and mischievous as he was. 

Other families had started to make their move, grooming their children who had omega-like qualities to replace Harry as soon as he presented.

Tom and Harry had been playmates even as they were young. It was stipulated in their parents’ agreements that all the Potter children mingle with Tom. And so Tom Sr. let the children play, watching in satisfaction as the two boys got along quite well.

Harry was twelve when Tom told him they were to be betrothed if Harry presented as an omega. Harry had stuck his tongue out at Tom pointing out that it could be Tom that presented as an omega and Harry an alpha. Tom had only rolled his eyes before arrogantly saying that all Riddle children had always presented as an alpha. 

Then he looked at Harry with a certain look in his eye, asking if he didn’t want to be married to Tom.

Harry had answered _Of course, I do!_ brightly before his young mind realized he might not present as an omega. He made Tom promise that beta or alpha, Tom would still make him queen, and Harry must have looked so serious because Tom nodded solemnly in agreement.

True enough, when Tom turned sixteen, he had presented as an alpha. And Harry had been happy for his friend because now the whole kingdom knew halfblood though he was, the royal Riddle blood ran through his veins—true and unquestionable.

There were some changes to Tom’s behavior like how he suddenly got mad at other alphas who got too close to Harry or how he disappeared for a few days. But he would always just shrug and say Harry will soon understand once he presented so they waited patiently for Harry to present.

He didn’t.

Harry had worriedly told Tom that he could possibly be a beta, and then if that was the case then surely, no one would allow them to marry because Harry wouldn’t be able to give him heirs and that would only further weaken Tom’s claim. Tom had only softly rubbed his hand on Harry’s back, telling him he would rather let others have the throne than be without Harry.

Harry presented when he was seventeen, to everyone’s relief.

Harry had immediately felt the difference. He could smell Tom, and he smelt absolutely wonderful. He hadn’t exactly realized what he did when they first saw each other after he presented, but he had tilted his head sideways, exposing his scent gland to Tom in happy submission.

Tom’s eyes had darkened and within seconds, he was right in front of Harry, his hand in Harry hair, tilting it even more so he could smell the omega, the need to claim, and bite, suddenly overwhelming.

And Harry had purred at the attention until he felt foreign hands on him and saw there were some on Tom as well, harshly separating them from each other. Harry yelped in pain.

“Son, you must not, not until Harry is of legal age!”

Tom had growled angrily and it was the first time Harry saw his eyes turn red. “Get your hands away from him!”

Harry trembled in fear because he had never seen or heard Tom so angry before. He felt as though he did something wrong and without meaning to, he began to cry.

“Tom,” he whined, extending his arm wanting to touch the alpha, to apologize.

“You have to calm down, you are scaring him,” The king said to his son.

At his father’s words, and Tom smelling Harry’s fear in the air, he calmed down. He looked at Harry, eyes still dark, but voice low and controlled. “Let me touch him.”

His father had looked at him seriously knowing how dangerous an alpha was when his omega was threatened. “Alright, but do not claim him, Tom. You have to wait until he is of legal age.”

Tom was released slowly and so was Harry. In an instant, Harry was in Tom arms, slowly relaxing into the alpha’s hold.

“I apologize,” Tom whispered. “I did not mean to scare you.”

“It–It’s nothing,” Harry said feeling as if he disappointed his alpha. “I should have known, they told me it was dangerous. I should have been more careful.”

“No,” Tom said with authority, letting the omega know that it wasn’t his fault. “You did nothing wrong. You just presented and I should have expected you to smell so… enticing.”

Harry felt his face flush, unable to keep himself from purring. “You smell really good too,” he said shyly.

When Harry’s mind cleared in the evening without Tom’s presence, he realized just how easy it was, how his own body and mind wanted everything the alpha could offer him. But they could not bond yet. The laws stipulated that for a coupling to be considered legal and holy, the omega must be of age, able to make his own decisions. If Tom claimed him now, it would ruin their claim on the throne.

He grew excited at the life ahead of him. He would become the duke in just a year. And he could use the time to reach out to the outskirts of the kingdom, to know his people more. And after a few years, he would come back to Tom, marry him, and would become queen. He would be readily equipped with knowledge of the whole kingdom and he would rule by Tom’s side, aiding him and providing heirs.

But Tom’s father died.

And Harry had seen the way Tom looked at him when he was crowned, dark blue eyes already claiming him from his throne. And Harry was scared at how even from a distance, his neck had bared itself to the alpha’s gaze, his legs weakening and almost spreading. In _public._

Harry’s heart raced and he spent the whole celebration afterwards nervously avoiding the alpha.

By night, he fled, telling his Uncle Sirius to continue his lordship over the Potter dukedom while he was gone.

But he was back now, and he was ready.

He tilted his head to bare his scent gland to Tom, eyes teasing and excited at the alpha’s promise of filling him up. _“Good,”_ Harry said, purring seductively.

That seemed to break the alpha, grabbing the omega, and pulling him in so he could scent him. “Don't think I did not notice your scent, omega,” the king whispered in his ear.  Harry trembled from the way the words teased his neck. "And those white robes."

Harry tried his best to sound playful even from the haze in his mind. “I wouldn’t want to lose to a Malfoy heir, would I?”

The king chuckled in his ear, teeth grazing at his scent gland. Harry whimpered, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck to pull him closer. “We’ll get married in a month.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “A _month_?”

They couldn’t wait that long. In a month, Harry should already be carrying pups. What would happen to the kingdom if—

“Would you rather it be a year?” Tom asked seriously, caressing his face gently, mistaking Harry's expression for something else entirely.

Harry laughed, leaning into the alpha’s touch. “I’d rather be it in a _week,_ ” he said voice low and seductive.

The alpha pushed him harder against the hedge, lips claiming his in a bruising kiss, tongue forcing its way into the omega’s mouth. Harry kissed him back just as fiercely wrapping his legs around the alpha.

Harry pulled away, sighing contentedly. "Hey, Tom?"

The alpha looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Harry shook his head slowly, running his fingers softly through Tom's hair. Then, with a smile too innocent for what he was going to say next, "If I ever see that blonde heir talking to you or even near you, I will _destroy_ the House of Malfoy."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I always imagine Harry being a possessive little fucker. I mean, we all see fics where Tom is all jealous and stuff, but I feel like Harry would be equally holding on to Tom and rightly angry at anyone who tries to flirt with him. And I never find fics where Harry gets angry at little bitches trying to steal his man and I wrote one for myself, you know?


End file.
